


Bent

by BegintheEnd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegintheEnd/pseuds/BegintheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is straight. Straight as a line. See, the problem isn't him, really. It's Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent

Harry Potter is straight. Totally and completely. He likes women, and all their jiggly bits. He likes when they laugh at his jokes, flip their sweet-smelling hair, and he especially likes when they arch their backs and show off all the wonderful things anatomy has to offer. He considers himself a healthy young man, and healthy young men like women.

See the problem isn't Harry, really. It's Draco.

Draco Malfoy, and every arrogant inch he has to offer. No, not offer - that implies he asks Harry if he wants it (which, if he did, Harry would say no, of course). Draco Malfoy doesn't ask anyone for anything.

It's important to Harry here that you note, if you haven't already, that he's actually straight. Very straight. Straight as a line. And he puts up an impressive fight (though a small part of him suspects it's less impressive than he believes, since Draco's efforts, rather than being deterred, have a tendency to increase) but it must be said that Draco Malfoy is really a very clever bastard, and is much harder to struggle against since he gained those few extra inches over the summer. And those muscles. And, worst of all in the Draco Malfoy seduction arsenal, those bedroom eyes.

He's learned dark magic over the summer, Draco, that lets him put the Imperius curse on people simply by looking at them. Now, Harry has been through quite a few dark spells himself, fought against them before, so he knows Draco is getting trained by the Dark Lord - there is simply no accounting for the amount of power he has over Harry otherwise.

Harry almost wants to warn Voldemort out of pity that Draco Malfoy, with his wicked grey eyes and devilishly smooth voice, is a good deal more evil than the Dark Lord could hope to be. If Voldemort had been able to take pointers from Malfoy, Harry would have died the first time Voldemort faced him, the way he dies a little now every time Draco touches him. Or talks to him. Or looks at him.

Harry Potter can't be straight, because Draco has made it his business to bend him. Over tables, over chairs, in bedrooms and, on one memorable occasion, in Snape's stockroom, not twenty minutes before class began. The only thing that beat the excitement of that time (Horror, Harry means) was when Draco snuck him into the prefect bathroom and let Harry (made Harry, Harry protests) watch him take him in the mirror, which Harry did, with wide green eyes and a flushed face as Draco did, as he always does, that particular thing when he finishes; where he arches his long, lean torso and throws his head back and lets the only sounds he ever makes when taking Harry escape, a light hiss befitting of his House and the faintest of moans that makes some unknown part of Harry roar inside with a satisfaction that comes from making his tormentor lose his rigid control, and all and only for Harry.

Harry thinks about that time and watches Draco from across the hall, watches his silvery blonde hair and the way he holds himself apart from the rest, a young lord surrounded by all his admirers. Pansy Parkinson says something that makes Draco narrow his eyes and smirk, the way he does before he's about to pounce on Harry, and something uncomfortable settles into Harry's stomach. Come to think of it, Draco's hand is rather close to hers, and now he's looking at another girl a little too intently to be normal - clearly, he's trying to seduce her. His elegant hands work across the fork and lift the food to his lips in a way meant to be a demonstration in Hedonism and, the moment before the morsel is going to vanish between his soft lips and hard, sharp white teeth, looks up at Harry for the briefest of moments.

It must be that Draco Malfoy is teasing Harry, taunting Harry, saying that he can have both men and women any way he wants them, whenever he wants. It isn't fair - whenever Harry is seen so much as talking to another human being, or, heaven forbid, smiling at them, Draco spends the next two hours punishing him for it, usually with teeth and quick, hard thrusts. Now, that very same Draco was talking with two girls at once? No, Harry isn't about to take it. He bets that Draco Malfoy thinks himself straight as a line, and that Harry is just another power play. The uncomfortable weight in Harry's stomach is growing, becoming red hot, and before he knows it that hidden part of him is out and growling and Harry growls, too, so loudly that everyone hushes at the sound of his voice. A pair of cool grey eyes meet his, and they are satisfyingly surprised until they look at him, really look at him, and then surprise changes into something Harry thinks he likes on Draco, because it makes the Slytherin Prince go very, very still and look only at Harry.

So, Draco Malfoy thinks he's straight, does he? Well, Harry Potter is going to show him just how far he can bend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a piece where Harry is (adorably) protesting, and isn't as innocent as he seems to think. Love this pairing. I want to make a particular note that I do not own these characters, JK Rowling does, I just wrote the story. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
